paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bandit
Smoky's best friend and one of the leaders of the Stray Pup Sanctuary. In the future, he is the pups' teacher at the "Adventure Bay Pup-School," and an Army pup in the U.S. Army. He was created by and is owned by SmokythePolicePup Bandit is a pup who learned how to survive in the streets. When he was little, he and his sister Maple were left behind when their owners moved. After an encounter with Killer's dad Diablo, he was seperated from her. He had to scavenge for food and fight mean dogs just to avoid starving. Shortly after their seperation, he saw an Alaskin Husky pup named Dartheus who needed help. Feeling bad for him, Bandit took some food from a nearby food stand and gave it to the pup. Together, they decide to open the Stray Pup Sanctuary with Bandit controlling the day-to-day operations and going out with Dartheusin search of pups who need help. He saves his sister and her boyfriend from Diablo with help from Dartheus. A little while later, he meets Kailey while out looking for strays. She moves into his sanctuary for a little while before leaving with a group of strays. He also meets Smoky while on a mission to look for strays and they quicky become best friends. He leaves a few months after Kailey in search of Rocky. Bandit is a little bit older than Smoky. Bandit first started dating Angel after a blind date but a little while into the relationship, he fell in love with Angel's sister Halo. So he decides to break up with Angel in order to be with her sister and the two of them couldn't be happier. He raises his niece Destiny alongside his and Halo's three pups Amy, Bounty, and Cody after Maple and her husband perished in a fire. In the future gen, Bandit enlists in the army leaving the Sanctuary in Barley's paws. He felt that after saving strays, he wanted to save more lives so his job is to search for firearms. Destiny was against this because she doesn't want to lose him like she lost her parents. Months after enlisting and a month after being deployed, he is reported MIA. His fate is unknown. Bandit is a light brown half-German Shepard half-Labrador Retriever who is a little bit bigger than Smoky (still smaller than Rocky). He wears a red bandana around his neck. He has brown eyes. His Army uniform consists of a camoflague jacket, an Army helmet, and a pup pack that was a gift from Smoky and Ryder that has tools for detecting weapons. Bandit is a kind-hearted pup who has pretty much dedicated his life to helping stray pups on the street. One of the first pups he helped, Dartheus, stuck around to help him take care of strays. He loves to play and his favorite game is fetch. By me: Fanon Wiki: *A Smoky Past (debut) * Pups Go to Pup-School * Pups and the New Student * Here Without You * Smoky's Surprise Party * Bandit's Life * Smoky, You're Fired (mentioned) * Pups and the Gift of the Magi * The Double Date * Home (Bandit's Version) (song article) * Pups and the Reoccurring Nightmare * Smoky's Breakup * My Eyes (song article) (mentioned) * Fallout 3: PAW Patrol * Barley's New Home * Trapper Gets Kicked Out (Mentioned) * I'll Be (Smoky's Version) (Mentioned) * Pups and the Special Day Non-Canon *The Legend of Kailey: A Smoky to the Past CreepyPasta Wiki: (All stories on there are non-canon) *A Smoky Terror By Others: * Paw Wars (Star Wars PAW Patrol style) * Pups Save Thanksgiving * Pups and the battle for earth part 39 * A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol * Pups Save the Reindeer (mentioned) * PAW Patrol/The Book of Life * Home sick christmas (mentioned) * Pups and the Hockey Tournament * Pups go on stage * Pups and the Big Birthday Surprise * Crazier (Song Article) * A suprise for Angel * We are the world Paw Patrol Version (Song Article) * Pup pup storm * Pups save the Mentors * Snowdrop The Savior of Winter * Pups in a western world * Geronimo: Jason, Skye, Shira, Aryana, Bandit, & Smoky version (Song Article) * Pups and the Mix Up Crush * Summer Time Campout * The Twin Pups and the Friends * When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat (mentioned) * Falling for you (Mentioned) * Wess Bronycon Adventure * West Paw High: 10th Grader's Goal * Halloween Adventure Parade * PAW Patrol Tennis: Ultra Smash * The Space Pups Shoot for the Stars * Total Drama * Total Drama Pahkitew Island * Winter's Bad Day Collab Stories Appeared in: * Pups and the Wedding Bells * A Smash in the Past (Cameo) * Pups Save Halloween * Pups Take a Bath (mentioned) * Pups and the Blind Date * Pups cry Wolf (mentioned) * Pups and the Puppy Search * Pups and the Pup-Scouts * Pups and the Ascent to Heaven (mentioned) * Lost and Found Love * Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge (mentioned) * Double Blooming Romance, A Pair of New Beginnings * Rocky's Future Reality Random: *He acts all tough around bigger pups. *He loves to help other strays. *He founded the "Stray Pup Sanctuary" *He is the best friend of Smoky. *His cousin is Barley. * In the future, he becomes the teacher for the pups. * When the pups move up to high school, he leaves the Adventure Bay Pup-School to become a teacher at West Paw High (being designed by Tanner) * His niece Destiny moves in with him and becomes a love interest of Trapper. * Smoky and Bandit are references to the 1977 comedy "Smokey and the Bandit" (though that was originally just a coincidence) * After dating Angel for a while, Bandit started spending time with her sister Halo and just couldn't deny his feelings any longer and broke up with Angel so he could be with his true love Halo. * Bandit's design was based off my Uncle's dog Wally who looked exactly the same and wore a bandana. * Bandit is a big fan of country music often singing country songs when he's alone. ** He's a Johnny Cash fan. * His birthday is January 10th (because my best friend who he's based on has his birthday on January 10th) * Credit for the infobox goes to MidnightCollies. Occupation: *Stray Pup Sanctuary Leader (Present gen-future gen) *Teacher at the Adventure Bay Pup-School (future gen) *Teacher at West Paw High (future gen) *Army Pup (Future Gen) Friends: *Smoky *Kailey *Hector *Dartheus Family: *Halo- Girlfriend/Wife *Amy- Daughter *Atlas Jr- Son-in-law *Bounty- Son *Cody- Son *Andrea- Daughter-in-law *Bruno- Grandson *Beau- Grandson *Brianna- Granddaughter *Bailey- Granddaughter *Maple- Sister (deceased) *Marc- Brother-in-law (deceased) *Destiny- Niece *Trapper- Nephew-in-law *MJ- Great-Niece *Scout- Great-Nephew *Smoky- Brother-in-law *Kailey- Sister-in-law *Faith- Niece-in-law *Dodge- Nephew-in-law *Barley- Cousin *Mac- Cousin-in-law *Brent- Second Cousin *Cash- Second Cousin *Bella- Second Cousin *Angel- Sister-in-law *Med- Brother-in-law *Sierra- Niece *Serena- Niece *Lucille- Niece *Leon- Nephew *Ptero- Cousin Tug of war 1.jpg|Smoky and Bandit playing with Smoky's tug toy. Bandit 1.jpg|Bandit---drawn by RockytheEco-Pup Blind date.png|Bandit on his blind date with Angel-------drawn by Puppylove5 SketchAmyCodyBounty.jpg|Sketch of Bandit and Angel's pups----drawn by Puppylove5 Bandit.png|Bandit----Gift Art by Sarah The FBI Pup IMG 20150226 062943-0.jpg|BanditXAngel------Gift Art by Zumarocks3390 (AT between him and Puppylove5 but is considered gift art for me) Angel and Bandit.png|Bandit And Angel surrounded by fireflies-----drawn by Puppylove5 Bandit~.png|Bandit Screenshot----Gift Art by Puppylove5 Banditxangel.jpg|Bandit kissing Angel----------drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Barleyandbandit.jpg|Bandit and Barley playing------drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Bandite.jpg|Bandit silhouette------drawn by Confetii The Party Pup Oops big draw.jpg|Bandit and Smoky joining the other OCs in cheering up Tundra----drawn by Aurychase My pups.jpg|Bandit and a few of my OCs Reunited at last .jpeg|Bandit reuniting with his cousin Barley---------- Art trade with Wittlefuzzypuppehs rocky_x_bandit_by_lunar_lex-da1j5rs.jpg|RockyXBandit Crackship pic-----------Commission by Lunar Lex Category:Pups Category:Males Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Boys Category:Mixed Breed Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Dog Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:West Paw High School Teacher Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:SmokythePolicePup's Pup Category:SmokythePolicePup's Main Pup Category:Tundraverse Characters